enferfandomcom-20200215-history
Talos
Talos is a druglord and terrorist employed by the Guilds as an Enforcer. His first appearence was in a town named Zhaoyuan, where he met Vaey, helping him out in a bar fight. Afterwards, he was immediately teleported to Eric's office, and brief on the current situation. Plot Eric's Crew The Summoning Summoned as part of Evbris's plan to get a group of adventurers for himself, Talos joined a bunch others to, as Evbris put it, "Stop Evil." Talos agreed, along with the rest of the Crew, and stepped out of the office. The Crew founded themselves five hundred feet above the ocean, and had to quickly save themselves. Getting in trouble with Rockford Not knowing what they are suppose to do, they head to a local tavern and find a drunk. Feitan decides to harass the drunk, leading to some guards being brought in. Talos starts a fight, in which the Crew barely survives. They decide to clean up the mess, scrawled a Columbian symbol on the roof, and left for another tavern to lay low. Guards sent to investigate found the symbol, and began patrols on every street to preempt a Colombian attack. The Crew decided that the best thing to do is to take a short rest before proceeding. Evbris, having heard the news, summons most of the Crew back, except for Feitan and Vondor. Not trusting them to behave on their own, Evbris asks for Olivia to accompany them back to Rockford. On their return to the city they find that Feitan and Vondor had killed a shopkeeper and are being chased by most of the guards in Rockford. Eventually the Rockford guards captured Feitan and Vondor, and along with Olivia, the Crew went to meet Aldeheim, the leader of the Defender's Guild in Rockford. Aldeheim was rightfully pissed at the Crew for causing so much trouble in town, and took them to the Grand Guildmaster to exact judgement. Olivia managed to bargain for a complete pardon for the Crew, in exchange for assisting Rockford in the occasional matters. Discovering the Demon Threat One of the first things the Grandmaster asks the crew to do is to investigate the explosion at a local Colombian merchant's store. As the crew reached it, they found it was burned to the ground, with two Columbian soldiers in the basement. Fumple intimidated them, and Tyronus knocked them out. The knock-out seemed to activated a Demonic tattoo, transforming them into demons. Olivia immediately rushed in to help, as well as many Hartford guards. The fight was victorious for the Crew and the guards, who decided to celebrate with the Crew. Olivia slipped away during the festivities. After the good cheer and a performance by Agor, the Crew settled down for the night. Aldeheim visits the crew in the morning, bringing them Radha, a survivor of a demon attack. Radha was actually corrupted, and turned on the crew as he was being questioned. The fight got the attention of Eric, who asked Johnson to assist. Together, gods and the crew killed the demon, with Agor flattening it into a bloody mess. Figuring that this threat needs to be dealt with immediately, and taking the advice of Rockford's Grandmaster, Eric orders his crew to go kill Washington. Vanquishing the Demons Taking orders, and leading the team along with Maximus, the crew exits Rockford, heading to the nearby Columbian town of Torpoint. After taking a night's rest, a horde of demons descended upon the town, overwhelming the Columbian guards, and killing Vondor. The crew decided to sell his body for gold, with Talos getting a cut. Undeterred, Talos brings the crew to Barkmere, where they are immediately greeted by an attack of demon gorillas. Finishing the fight, and impressing local guards, the crew is led to Commander Faye. She instructs the crew to go into the ruined part of the city, and clear out the castle, and the corrupted Countess, promising a reward upon completion. The crew sets out for the castle, and killing a demonic toad, while the Countess curses the crew except for Talos, Jaggins, and Grant, then escapes. Soldiers from Columbia being lining up around the castle, and fire into it, hoping to destroy the Countess. Most of the crew is shot up, but Jaggins, Grant, and Talos survived the fire. Talos worked out the misunderstanding with General Brand, the Columbian general, and brought his friends to the town's sick-bay. They discover that their allies are currently under the influence of some curse, they set out to find a healer. Olivia shows up to point them in the right direction, directing them towards Natalie's house. Reaching the house, and almost drowning in the process, the smaller group reached Natalie's underground house. They managed to persuade Natalie to assist them, who teleports them back to the sick bay of Barkmere, and begins removes the curse from crew. The removing of the curse was actually a blast of magic, which causes magical residue to reside in the sick bay room. Boredom and Side-Quests With most the crew still in a coma, Talos gets fed up and decides to go kill Washington. He brings Grant and Jaggins, the only ones not in a coma. Asking General Brand for a quest, they were tasked with escorting a locked cage towards the Capital. Together with a small crew Columbian guardsman, they head towards the Capital. Along the way, they hear rumours of the collapse of the Captial, which causes the guardsman to abandon the group. Talos threatens the driver, forcing him to continue the delivery. Upon reaching the Capital, they find that a massive Balor is terrorizing the Capital. Wanting to finish the delivery, Talos asks if the Balor can finish the delivery, which the Balor responds by attempting to kill Talos and destroying the package. The Balor only succeeds in destroying the cage, which reveals a purple canon. Talos picks it up, and instructs the crew to run. The Dwarven-Elf War Suicide Squad After the trial, Talos was placed under the command of Commander Gennal Ofrandus. To his suprise, Vaey, the unnamed assimar, and another Rockford Enforcer would be accompanying him and the squadron of elves. They moved through the caves, and being guided by the elves, came upon an fortified cave. Talos was told by the elves to run into the cave and throw an explosive at the wall. He does so, and begins to cut down the dwarves one by one. The assimar also decides to come in and assist. After cutting down almost all the dwarves, he forces one to surrender. The elves pushes the party ahead, and the surrendering elf is assumed to be killed. The party eventually reaches the underground city of Darnlodar, which seems to have some kind of